ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Mountain
Story Goblins screech, as they start coming down the mountain, approaching the Mythril Mines. Many of them have armor, along with swords, bows and arrows. Arrows rain down onto stone creatures, which break on contact with them. Stone creatures integrate a system of digging boulders out of the ground, and passing it to throwers, who toss the boulders up the mountain, causing the cliffside to collapse and goblins to slide down in the avalanche. Vulkanus charges forward, swinging his fist. Chopper in Heavy Point catches it, stopping Vulkanus. Chopper: Stop! We’re here to help you! Vulkanus: Yeah right! Can’t trust a thing that broad says. Vulkanus tosses Chopper, as Rook wields his Proto-tool, firing laser blasts at Vulkanus. They bounce off his armor, as he charges him. Rook jumps over him, kicking him in the back, causing Vulkanus to stumble into Sakura’s fist, and he is launched back. He crash lands, as he rubs his head. Sakura: You still don’t get it, do you? The world is about to end, and those goblins are simply going to do it faster. We are the only things that stand in the way of the goblins destroying civilization before that happens. Vulkanus: That has no regards to me. Sakura: (Sighs) Money really is all that matters to you, isn’t it? That’s why I left you, and stole your money. Because you actually cared more about that than me leaving. Here. (She pulls out a sack of gil, and tosses it to him.) It’s not everything that I owe you, but it’s a start. Vulkanus pockets the gil. Groans and the sound of shattering stone occur, as they look over. A herd of trolls trample down the mountain, swatting stone creatures away with their clubs. Vulkanus: I guess I could use a little help with driving these intruders out of my home. Let’s pound them in. The trolls approach, as Vulkanus charges in, punching a troll in the chin, distorting it. A second troll comes at him, when Rook jumps off Vulkanus’ shoulders, landing on the troll’s face, as it tries to grab him. Rook forms an energy blade, and stabs the troll in the forehead. It falls as Rook jumps off it. Chopper runs forward in Horn Point, and catches a club with his antlers, while Sakura jumps off Chopper’s back, punching the troll in the face, sending it flying. Goblins fire down on them, as the Proto-Tool morphs into a bow, Rook firing energy arrows at them. He kills several goblins as Vulkanus covers him. The goblins start to swarm at them, when Rook forms an energy sword, and starts slicing through them. Chopper strikes a troll in Arm Point, sending it flying and crushing goblins. Chopper: There’s too many of them! (Chopper then catches a scent, and looks up, seeing Moldywarp.) Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: Yes, my army! Exterminate them! Once they’re gone, we can take over the entire continent! Chopper: Not if I can help it! (Chopper shifts to Jump Point, jumping up the cliffside after Moldywarp, who runs off.) Sakura: Chopper! (She’s surrounded by goblins, when she holds out her red materia.) Malem! Help me get through! (Malem appears, and punches his way through the goblins, Sakura joining it.) End Scene Chopper is in Walk Point, going into the caves of the mountain. The room is dark, the shining from the mythril the only light visible. Chopper: He should be here. (He’s then kicked in the head, knocking him off his feet. Moldywarp then becomes visible.) Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: You’re not very bright, are you reindeer? Why else would you follow me all by yourself? (Chopper gets up and goes to ram Moldywarp with his head, as Moldywarp turns intangible. Chopper stops on the other side.) Chopper: Smart enough to take you out! Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: You’re out of your league. Allow me to show you why. (Ghostfreak leaves Moldywarp’s body, as he passes out. Ghostfreak then pulls his second skin off, revealing his true form.) Chopper: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Huh? (He sees the Omnitrix symbol.) You’re an Omnitrix alien! Ghostfreak: Too late! Ghostfreak flies at Chopper, who shifts to Heavy Point, swinging his fist at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak turns intangible, and tries to enter Chopper. However, he becomes a skin layer on Chopper, who pulls him off and throws him. Ghostfreak: Agh! Something about your powers prevents me from possessing you. Chopper: Huh? Why am I safe? (Ghostfreak goes to stab Chopper with his claws, when Chopper shifts to Guard Point, his long hair absorbing the blow.) Ha! You can’t hurt me! (Chopper hops, going to smush Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak phases through it, and uses telekinesis to throw Chopper.) Ghostfreak: Neither can you. Unless you have another trick up your sleeve. Chopper: (Reverting to Brain Point.) How about this? Articguana! Red materia glows, when Articguana appears. It fires its freeze ray, freezing Ghostfreak. His frozen body falls, shattering as it hits the level below. Ghostfreak is slightly distorted, as Articguana hits it with another freeze ray, Ghostfreak frozen once again. Ghostfreak phases free, and fires a beam of darkness at Articguana. Articguana dodges, firing a freeze ray. Ghostfreak dodges and flies back up to Chopper’s level. Chopper: Why not possess Articguana? Ghostfreak: I cannot possess the Omnitrix aliens. Chopper: So, it’s my mutated DNA that protects me. Sakura: Chopper! (The two look down, seeing Sakura down on a lower level.) Chopper: Sakura! Ghostfreak: Perfect! A host you won’t be willing to attack. (Ghostfreak flies down, possessing Sakura. She groans in pain, as her eyes become Ghostfreak’s. She then starts to float, flying towards Chopper.) Sakura makes it to Chopper’s level, swinging her fist at Chopper. Chopper shifts to Heavy Point, using his arm to block it, though it pushes him back. He dodges another punch, which shatters the mountain wall which is hit. Chopper swings his fist, when Sakura catches it, kicking Chopper away. Articguana fires its freeze ray, freezing Sakura. Sakura phases out, as tentacles come out of her chest, wrapping around Chopper and Articguana. Chopper shifts to Brain Point, slipping out of the tentacle, as Articguana is squeezed, and reverted to red light, returning to Chopper’s materia. Chopper: I can’t win holding punches. I’m sorry, Sakura. (Chopper runs in, shifting to Arm Point. He thrusts his palm forward, colliding with Sakura’s fist. Chopper’s hoof breaks through, hitting Sakura hard, as she slams into a wall, unconscious. Ghostfreak is forced out of her.) Ghostfreak: More determined than I thought. But futile. You can’t win. Chopper: He’s right. What can I do? (He flashes back to his encounter with Artemis.) Artemis: Amongst your transformations, you have a form that is devastating, to your opponents and to yourself. With this, I have given you temporary control of it. However, if you use it too much, you shall lose control, just like before. Chopper: I have no choice. Chopper then transforms into his Monster Point, releasing a powerful roar, one that shakes the mountain. Moldywarp wakes up, seeing this. Moldywarp: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Moldywarp’s had it with the mountain! They say that he’s lost his mind, and they might be right! Aaahhhhh! (Moldywarp runs off, as Chopper stares Ghostfreak down.) Ghostfreak: You think you can scare me?! (Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness at Chopper, and he doesn’t even flinch. Chopper raises his hand, grabbing Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak tries to phase out, but can’t.) Let go! (Chopper responds with a powerful roar, causing Ghostfreak to tremble.) Chopper swings his arm, breaking through the mountain. He holds Ghostfreak up to the sunlight, as he burns away, screaming in pain. Ghostfreak is destroyed, and Chopper reverts to Brain Point, panting heavily. Chopper: (Pants) So that’s what she meant. (He sees Sakura laying there.) Have to get her out. (He starts dragging himself across the ground, towards Sakura.) End Scene Rook is wielding the Proto-Tool like a staff, energy coming out both ends. He spins it, repelling goblin after goblin. Vulkanus is gathering his troops, restoring the stone creature barricade. The trolls are gone, and Rook looks back to the mountain, seeing the giant hole created by Chopper. Rook: What was that thing that came out? I sure hope that Chopper and Sakura were unharmed. Vulkanus: (Smashing two goblins together) It’ll take more than that to take out that hyper active girl, that’s for sure! A goblin charges at Rook, but before he can strike it, it falls dead, an arrow in its head. Rook looks up, seeing the Highwind. Kai and Logan were on the loading dock, firing arrows and Air Claws. Sixsix and Sevenseven are flying down on jetpacks, Sixsix launching missiles down, as Sevenseven fires with his cannon hands. The goblins are scattered, as the two land. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue) Rook: Thank you. We need all the help we can get. Goblins continue to charge, when hands come out of Sixsix’s and Sevenseven’s shoulders, wielding grenades. They throw them, dismembering several goblins. They then continue to fire blasters, tearing through the goblins with Rook. Chopper in Walk Point comes stumbling down the mountain, with Sakura on his back. Vulkanus sees them first. Vulkanus: Sakura! (He runs over, as Chopper collapses and reverts to Brain Point, Vulkanus catching Sakura. Rook makes it over next.) Rook: Are they okay? Vulkanus: Looks like they’re just knocked out. Nothing bad. Rook: Good. We need to get them back to the airship. Vulkanus: Go. Without those trolls, the goblins can’t even touch my forces. We’ll crush what’s left, and exterminate them from my mines. Rook: Are you sure? Vulkanus: Yeah. (Hands Sakura over to Rook.) Tell her we’re even now. Rook: (He nods, then turns towards Sixsix and Sevenseven) Hey! Come over! (Sixsix and Sevenseven fly over.) You take these two up to the ship. I need you to take me back to where I hid the Bronco. Mr. Kevin would not allow me to board again without it. Sevenseven: (Speaks in native tongue. He then takes Sakura and picks up Chopper, flying back to the Highwind. Sixsix picks Rook up, flying off.) Sixsix: (Speaks in native tongue) Rook: Deal with it. Vulkanus: Alright, you slow poke stone creatures! Let’s destroy them already! Characters *Chopper *Sakura *Highwind Crew **Rook **Sevenseven **Sixsix *Vulkanus Villains *Moldywarp (possessed by Ghostfreak) **Goblins **Trolls Aliens Summoned by Sakura *Malem In Wild *Ghostfreak (destroyed) Summoned by Chopper *Articguana Trivia *Ghostfreak is destroyed, making him the first member of the Shadows killed. *Vulkanus and Sakura are "even" now. *Chopper shows control over his Monster Point. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF